


Everyone Says I'm Sorry

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [25]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Ficlet, M/M, No Sex, Open Relationships, Silly, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys engage in some rooftop hijinks with an unexpected party crasher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Says I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on March 5, 2010
> 
> Nightcrawler, Wolverine and Deadpool belong to Marvel/Disney.

^^^

“Why do these things always end up on rooftops???” Wade quips.

“Haven’t a clue.” Logan shrugs.

“ So… I hear you have been boinking that fuzzy blue dude!” Deadpool taunts as he plants a well placed kick to Logan’s jaw.

“OOMPH!” 

“I never would have thought him as being your type!”

Logan glares as he rubs his chin. “Who the hell said that???”

“Umm… I promised I wouldn’t say.” He says as he attempts to kick Logan again.

“Quit.” Logan grabs Deadpool's ankle and hauls him to the ground. Wade starts to squirm considerably but Logan would not give up his grip. 

“Nonono! I promised.”

“You are going to tell me. Though, I have a feeling I know who it was--” Logan snarled.

“Spiderman!”

“DAMN.”

“It was an accident. He sorta’ let it slip during a verbal one-upmanship while I was kicking his ass.”

“Do tell.”

“It could get very long and most likely leave you very confused and with more questions than before I started. But enough of me. I’m more interested in you. What made you pick him?”

“Waitaminute, bub! How did my sex life work it’s way into your fight with the bug???”

Wade shakes his head. “Believe me. You don’t want to know. Stop avoiding the question.”

Logan sighed. “He gave me a sandwich.”

Wade blinked. “You’re kidding me.”

“It’s a really good sandwich. You should try it. It puts meat on your bones and even more hair on your chest, bub. Made from scratch and fresh.”

“Hmm… maybe I will. I’m getting tired of those microwave ones. They give me the runs only about five minutes after I bite into those suckers. Can be quite a problem in the middle of a fight.”

“Yup.”

“Where is this place?” 

“Westchester Deli--”

“Oh yes. I know that place! Thanks!” Wade breaks free and kicks Logan in the face with so much force that Logan knocks his head against the pavement. "HA-HA!”

Wade slowly gets up unaware that he is being watched and feels a swift kick connect with his skull sending him headlong into the chimney. “Hey! Whoever you are! Who the hell do you think you are???”

Kurt bamfs to Deadpool's side and spins him around before pushing him against the wall and sneering in his face. “I’m his husband.”

“You’re crazy, blue boy. You have been hanging around the old Wolvster too long.”

“Ja.” Kurt sneers before grabbing wade and teleporting him in a mad frenzy until they materialize. Kurt releases Wade who mumbles something like “rotten eggs” before falling to the ground and slipping into unconsciousness.

Kurt swipes his hands together before saying “That should do it.” He then looks over to Logan and gasps. “Logan.”

“GROoAan.”

“Take it easy, Schatz. Your poor head.” Kurt gently cradles Logan's head in his large hands.

“Elf, is there something you’re not tellin’ me? Husband???”

“Oh that. I just always wanted to say that.”

“I hate to break it to ya, but I don’t think it will happen in your lifetime. Probably not mine either come to think of it.”

“We could move to Connecticut easily.”

“Nah. Too boring.”

Kurt nodded before helping Logan up. “I told you we should have kept sex to the X-Mansion.”

“You’re blamin’ me??? You’re the one that showed up on the front stoop of Avengers mansion all hot and bothered.”

“What was I supposed to do Logan? I haven’t seen you in weeks?”

“Wait.”

“I don’t recall you complaining.”

“Yeah. So, how do you think it got to the webhead?”

“Well... Carol was trying to get me drunk before you and Steve returned. She was asking me all sorts of questions. I swear I heard footsteps outside our door.” 

“Shit. Carol…” Logan sighed as they walked off into the night.

^^^


End file.
